


My Immortal Titans

by TheMightyBison



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyBison/pseuds/TheMightyBison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Titans reimagined in the style of My Immortal. Spelling and grammar included. If you can't handle soul crushing stupidity you should probably read something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capter 1: Atak ov Slad

Helloo my nam is Robin Evil Satan Dracola nd i m leder of a tem colled the ten tits. I wer a blak mask woth matchin eylinner an a blac mcr cape. I gad on blck spandx gishnet glovs and blk combt bots. The othar tetand ar Count Cyborg Goth Razor Chocula who is a robt vrompire Starfire Samara 665 Midnight wh camr from spess and wus a goeth now and Beast Boy Werewolf Vampire Shark Attack 3 who cam turn intp goffick anmals. Raven wus not ther becus she wos a stooped poser nd noo worked fur Slad hoo wos kign of the praps. So we wus all wlaking out of the blak petnagram shaped tour an Starfir sad (geddit cos were goffik?) "Robhen lets hav sex". I goffickly noded an I put my tgingy in her u-no-what when a man steped out from behind a wall. He had a blak and yello mask (like Slade in teen titans) and wore black but he wasnt goffick. He was...... Slad!!! "What the hell art thou doing motherfukers!!!" he sed and I looked and Ravven was behin him waring a pink miniskrt and abercomby n filch polo. She had died her hair blond an ws wearing tons of fake tan. She sad "omg like Slad there lik totaly havin sex Slad". But Slad had notised and he had oslo stared masticating! And Ravin was preppily filmin it on a caramel. But than..... Best Buy and Cont Cidre chasd Slad and Rave away. "Thou hast not seeneth the last of us" saidd Slad. "Yeh we'll like totally be bak" sad Raveen. Count Cyborh anf Best Boy both cam up ton me. "Hey Roobin a good charlottes and 50cent concert s about to star" sad Beas Bay. "Yah we sood go mon" sed Coun Cuborg. So wii wen in teh BMW an cut oirselves excep Count Cyborf because he wis a roobt. So we hot to the concer and moshed to God Charlote an 5cent and me an Stairfir frenched passively but then judt as they got tp the slo gOod Charlot took of there masks! It was... Slad Rave Contra Frake and Gadgmo!!!!!  
"Ye olde helo Robn!" Slad sad evilly. "Yah like hi Robn!" zaid Raven the stupd prep. I putt up ma middul fingre at her. "What doo yu wont Slad" I yielded. "Thou mus killeth thy grilfriend Sttarfier or else i shall killeth you!" he sed. And then Control Fries killed 55cent and Gisbourne started masticating becus i was juts so sext. "Omg stop!" I stated crying teres of blod. Raver sed "You should like tottaly doit." But i sexily threww a blak robinarang at th praps and they wer al tied up by som gothic chans that were in it. Then police com and sent tham all to Azerbaijan. Meenwile me and Strafire mad out amd so dud Bast Boi and Coun Cybro becus they wer bi (bi gis ar hot an if u dont thnk so yur a gay fag). "Hajemashite Robin!" crid a voice. It waus.................. my frend n felo tietan Terra Trigon Nightmare Gillesbie! she ws wering a gottic balck lo cut dres from hot teapot and blak hi hells (geddit cause im goffick?) witg pink mtal suff on th front. Se had on los of wite foundaton and blac lipsick qnd eyelander. She hd aso died hr hare black. "Whut is it Tarra?" I askd goffickly.  
"Slad, Control Fork and Inspector Gadget escoped from Azerbaijan! Ravin was kilt and Galvatron did it wit her cos hes  
a necphilak."  
"I nevar likd the stopped poser beach anway. Bt we ned to sop Slad. Sense rAve did hes wurkin wif Mad Mud and Mamba Jamba."  
Sudnely bEast Boy and Count Cyborg cam in. "Roobin" Bast Bay called acros 2 me "get ur hadns off mah gurl!"  
I locked at Teras leg an saw a tatoe. It waas a blac cothic hart wit an aroe thru it thatt sad "Beast Boy Werewolf Vampire Shark Attack 3" on itt. Then Starefire cam in an Cont Cybrog crid ters of blod an oil becuz bEas Bou loved Taera mo than him. Soo me an Stirfry hsd secks an best BOi mad ut wit Tarra and Coun cYborf cut himslf but he dint cutt himsel becase he wos a robot an the y canr do dat. Sudbelly 2 men poped out! One wos wering an ugly preppy british soot an blu glases an the otger wor a blax diner suite wit a top hate. It was........................Mod Mad an Mombo Jombo!  
"Ello mah duckys" crowd Med Mid brittishly.  
Bet we all hided in teh blck BMW witch culd also becom inadvisable. "Med Mud is tere anoen in taht bmw" asked Membo Jembo magicianishly. So maD Mod lookd adn he saw us in dere. "No ples!" we al scremed goffically. But Mad Md and Mumbo just lauffed. The droov the bwm to Slads house an through us in. "Look Slad" caled Cobtral Freek "its the teen toitans!". Slad poot down th thign he ws craying an stepped ot from behin it. "Hello tititans" he asid.  
"Yoll nevr wine Slad" i yellled.  
"But i shalt" sad Slad "for I hath unventedeth thy doom!"  
He wlaked ovar to a trapaulin and puled it awa. Udner it wes a lazzer!  
"Beholdeth thy Preponator!"  
"Whads a perponator?" askd coun Cybourgh.  
"It is ye lazer that doth turneth beople into thine praps!"  
Garage Sale woked in and persed a swatch.  
"Soon ye shalt al becometh preps" cockled Slad.  
Slad cockled evily as som pink enregy gatherd rond the Preponator. Sudnely it shat a pnk lasor at Tera!  
"Noooooooooooo!" I screamd secksily.  
The lazzer hit her adn sh turnod itno a prap. "Ye olde hahahaha" crowed Slad "now Tara hath becometh ye prep"  
But i suiciedally escraped an brok da perpinatter. "Ye nooooooooo!" shoted Slad villainously "there must be other factors!". Gilbert and SullivAn and Contorl Frae ran awa an so did Slad. "Well bee bak titans" yelled Contrite Freak.  
So we all went back to tha tur in da BMW butt Tera wos bein all preppy. She wa wering a pink slevless top, a pear of denm short shors and pink Converse. Her hair die had gone and so had her goffick make up. Insted she hd lotd of fak tan and pink glttery lipsick Bet Boy was stilting his rists becuz he wos sad bout tera becmin a perp. "Im sad abot Terr becming a ptep" he sed sadly.  
"Omg lik wy wuld u like evar be llike sad about me like u sould b loke happier."  
Sh stated 2 red "fashun adn Hilary duf" magazin an pant her nales pink. I sa dow to warch a goffick sho like "Goff-Man an the Goths of da Satanverse" whe 2 men rann otno da scren. One was fat an had a stpid overcot an gigner hare an the orher wis a bald midge. It was.............................. Control Freeze and Gangrene!!!!!1!!11! "Awright toitans" uddered Controller Fat australianly.  
"We hve a tap of Robn tacking a bath" perved Glenn Danzig "and well giv it to Stormfly if u dont becum a perp luke Tera!"  
"Yer roight betwen a crocodill an a barbie on dis one mate." goated Contrast Flake.  
They left im Slads prepmobil and droped som preppy cloths on da grond. I loked at thm. I thn put tham in da fir. Coun Cybofg walkd up an sed "i kno how to chanje Tarra back yo"  
"How?"  
"I wall bild a goffinator dat turn peple into goffs but it will tak a weak"  
"Ok you do dat an me Startfre and Beest Bo will go an fite Slad and teh viluns."  
So we ent to Slads hoose and Beat Boi turnd int a bat an floo in a widnow. The dor opend an standin behind ir was...................................Best Buy! So we al wen insid an found Cantroll Freak an Gorpo! The wer washin som stupi preppy movi like "Prepliens vs Prepator" and tha tap of me wes nwxt to Giant Mans arm! I snuk in an grabed itt but.................... Slad wos behin the tv an he saw me!!!!!  
"Hello hello hello what goeth on here?" Slad took a stp foreword. "Robn doth try to stealeth my blackmale."  
Slad stopped forwrds but we al escapped. "Curseth thou Robin!" shooted Slad. But we al eskyped bac to tha tower. When we went in w saw............................... Montreal Freak and Gary the Snail! The had tued Coun Cybrg up an put "Prepformers" on tv. Tera wa watchin closly bu Cont Cuborf was tryin to lock away. "G'day mates" sad Contrail Fake. "Yessss hellooo" sed Golum.  
S o dey tied us up 2 but thn......................... a man cam in!!!! he was ridin a motrbik an had dark hare, palr skin an a blac ves tht shod his tatoos. He hd blak troosers an blak boots and a blax helmet. He wus...........................Johnny Ransid!!!1! He wos a crimnal but we nevr fot him becoz he wuz a punk an their practicly tha sam thin as goths anf he hatted preps.  
"Go awa you stoped preps!" he yelled bikerishly. So Continue Freeze and Garfield left. I tured off da tv an cOunt Cybore tganked me. "Anymor o dat an I wood hav becum a prep lik trera. No I can finnish da goffinator." So he finshed it an we short Tera wif it an she turnd bak intoo a goff. Suddnely 2 men poped out from behin th goffinator. It was................................... Mad Mood an Mumbo Jumbo!!!!!! "What th 'ells goin on 'ere moderfuckers!" exclamed Mud Mad southeasternenglishly.  
"Looks like we caght them tryin to foil Slads plan!" anserd Munbo tomkennily.  
"Your 2 lat! We lready tuned Terra bac to a goth!" i retarted.  
"On the contra yong feller me ducky me lad were jus in time!" contred Mad Mod.  
"For what?!" I shoted.  
"For tea an chumpits of corse!" he cackled.  
"But we hate chumpits!" I pleded sexily.  
"Nonsens! Evryon liks chumpits!" sad Mumbo pullin sone chumpits ou of his hat. But bEas Bpy turnd into a therewolf an nocked th chumpits to the grond. "Our chumpits!" Med Mud an Mubmo scramed. The botg ran awa. Sudennly sombody cam out of da grund! They has a blu clock wif a hood dat hid there fase an pal skin but wernt gaffick. It was..................................raven!!!1! "Ho did da stopd poser cum back?!" yeled Bast Boi. "Magic" sh sad. She wus les prepy (A/N c is dat ot of carcter?!?) but stll a posr. "What do u wan?" i ased depressedly.  
"I wan tp help."  
"Do u shop at hOt Topc?" Cont Cidre askd.  
"No."  
"Did yo lik das Nitemar b4 xmasss?" sked Beat Bot.  
"No."  
"Wht is yur favrite band?" asked Trra.  
"Counting Crows." (A/N i hat dos stpid poses wif der sons lik froday an cal me mabel!!! dey shud al di in an hol!!!!)  
"Doo yu cut urself?" aked Sarfir.  
"No."  
"Sorry but ur knot goffick enuff to help us.@ i sed.  
"Fine"  
So she left.  
"We has to dtop Slad no!" I said "hes bildin a gant preppinato to trn evryon into preps!"  
"Lets go!" sad Terra. So we al got in da BMU an droov twards Slads hoose. Suddenly..............th car brook down brittishly! It was sabotaj bi Mad Mod! So we walkd an a car cam soo we suck out our thums to hitcike. The car stopped ahed of us so we wen to it. Wen we oppened tha door.......................Slad popped out!!!1!!11!!!!!1!!!! "Ye ahas and thy ohos. What haveth we her?" he sad.  
"U dont hav anyting!" Bet Boy quipd. Then we bet up Slad goffickly but..............................he was a robt!!!11!!!!! So we tok the roobts car an drove to Slads howse. Slad wasn in tho. "He muts be at da preponator yall!" deducked Count Cyborg. "Les go den" I sad. Coun Cybrog drov us an meand Storefir had sex an i put my thingy in hers. Menwhil Beas Boy nd Terra made out an Cont Cybot drov da van. Wen we got to da prepinatre a man stepd ou from behin it. It was........................ SLAD!1!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!1!!!!!!1! "If I shalt killeth thou, when I shalt killeth thou t'were best it shalt be done quickly" he called shakespereanly.  
"U cant win!" Stratford shouted. shE wa werin a black corset an a blax miniskirt dat sed simple plan on da but. Her har was blak wit purpl streks an se had los of makup on. Sh was also wring fishnets an hi heeld bots. "Oh but i shalt" responded Slad "because soon ye shalt becometh thine preps". But we al temed up an smahed his perponatre. "Noooooooo!" he crid. "Mah peropnator!"  
"Mabe ull tink 2ice nex tim u decid to be a gaunt perp, Slad" i said. But thenn...........................4 men pooped out!  
It was...........................Control Fraek, Goldeen, Mad Mud an Mubmo Jumb!!!1!1!!11! "Geteth them!" ordared Slad meanly. So dey cam at us and stated betting us up. Sudenly....................... a motorbik cme in! Ot wus............................ Rave! Se gad borowed Johny Rancds bike an sh chased of tha perps. "We shalt returneth titans" yelledd Slad.  
"Dsmn it Eaven we neerly hsd dem" i yeled sexily.  
"The wer beatin the hell out of u" sh repsonded posrrishly.  
"W/e ur stil a posr so wae hat u" i sad "go awa"  
So she did.  
"No we had to fin Slad agan" sed Best Boy. "Hold it!!" sad someboody steppin out fro behin a wal. It was........................ Fenix Right!!! He gav us a blak magatama an sad it coul track Slad an his frends whereva the wer. "Take that!" he exclamed lawyerishly. "Tanks Mr Right. Now les find Slad!". So we al got in d a car exept Fenix Right becus he hd to go to cort so he cud beat Miley Prepgeworth. Son we wer at an ol abadnoded werehouse. We wen in and........................Slad cam out of a rom and shut us all wif nockout gass.  
Wen we wok up we wre al tid 2 chars an Slad wa ther. "Now I shalt sendeth ye back in tim....................FOREVER!!!". So he cucked us into da SLADIS wich is his thyme machin an stands for Slads Leavin Devise Isn't Stoppabel. "Ye goodbye Tians!" he smugged. "Yo cant sop us Slad" sad Count Ciborcop. But Slad just waived an pooled a levre. Soon we wer al bak in medevil times. Da SLADIS excsploded Sladdishly. Sudnelly.................... a night walkd up on his hoarse. He had blak armor an a black hose. He loked like Johny Ransnid but it cudnt ave bin him becuz dis was da pats. It was....................... Sir Johnathon da Rancid!!!!!!!!!! "Greetins yung sirs an madams" he sad medievolishly "art thou from da future?"  
"How did u no?" asked East Boi.  
"Ur werin cloves from Hot Topic witch hasn ben invent yet."  
"Oh ok" i sad sexily "but can we gt bak?"  
"Inded" he sed "butt da evil king Sladward da first has stole teh tme masheen".  
So we wen to Sladwards kastlr an kilud him. Den we took da tim masheen an wen forards in tim. "Ye hahaha" laughed Slad "I hath already plannedeth for thy return."  
"But we kilud ur incestor kign Sladward!"  
Slad lauhed meanly "I wath nevr relatethed to Sladwrad. My ancster then was Sir Jonaton da Ranked."  
"Den hoo was Sladwurd relatted to?!"  
"My buttler Wintergroan."  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
So we al bet up Slad sexily an true him in jal. But wile our bax wer tuned he suk out.  
"Ho did Slad escrape?" I askes gofficly "He muts hav sum preppy souperpowders or samethin" anserd Con Cyboorg.  
Al off a sudemly.................... Slad popped out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Ye olde hahaha!" he laged. Den Madd Mood an mUmbo Jombu adn Goldfinher nd Controlingsegg pooped ot!!! Butt we lal ran awa. Den I wetn on Intsagoff an saw.............. a poto!!!!!! Dr Light had takn a slefie afta robin a bank!!!!! Adn Cardiak was wit him!!!!!!!!!! And Slad had comentd "Ye olde loleth"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So we gat to da bank jus as Dr Light adn Cardiak wer doin da hip-hop hadnshaq!!! "Fo shizzle ma nizzle homizzle Cardiacizzle, its teh Teeen Titizzles!" exclaimed Dr Light. He ws waring a bakwars cap wit #swag on it an sunglas on his fac adn hangin on hsi tea sirt. He ha blax convers an baggy black jens but wasn goffick or a punks becus him adn Cardiac wer gangstas an rappers an swaggas. Cardiak oslo wore a baxward cap but his sad #yolo on it. He hd shuttr shads an had cod gams adn an xbox 340 and a boksset of "pimp mah rid" flotin inside hm. He aslo had a stoopid dolar sign meadallion dat he problu got fro pondland or sumting. "You ded rite Cardiak we shud get dem broseph!" Tehn dey startd raping!!!!!! "You can fin me at da bank, ful on s-rank, stol so mutch mone, is not evn funy, teen tietans gonna hieten, mah felins of deligt an, it be time to enliten des titans fo bitin," rapped Dr Light gangtaishly. "Noooooo!!!" we al scremed. But den.................. a man cam in!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haf his hed was shived an he wor glases adn a blac shirt amd blax jens. It was...................... Skrullex!!!!!!!!!!!!! He droped a bas on Dr Light an Cardinal becuz dubstep is der weekness (A/N Skrillx lissened 2 sum mcr and god chralote an it wus so goood he becam goffick) and the ran oof. Skrillex chassed dem becuz he hates rappres but we wen da oter way cuz we saw Slad!!!!!!!!!!  
Slad was abot 2 kil us but den Theodorc da grat poped out!!! He attaced Slad becus Slad ws not goffick an he was. Wile dey fot we al ran way. So we got bak 2 da towr adn me an Starfir ha SEXS and i tok of her clots an she touk min and we mad out an i put mai tingy in her u no wat! Men wil Best Buy an Tara mad ot an Coun Cyborf ansered da phon. "WHO IS PHONE?!??!" he axed calmly. "Its like totes me Akwalad in Stel like City. Wr lik totaly ned ur help".  
"No way. U gis r al preps an posers dat dont no anting about bein goffic". Den he hugn up. But den a man popped out!!!! It was.................... Jaremy Carksson!!!!!!! Excpt it wusnt coz it was Slad!!!!!!!!!!!  
Den we al had SECS and Slad ded of hwo sexy we wer.


	2. CApter 2: Retunr ov Slad

After we hd sex we relisd Slads boady ws gon!!!!!!  
"Were did it go?" we al asked but den.................... Batmon cam in!!!!!!  
"Who?" yeled evryon sexily except me adn Batmn.  
"Dis is Batman" i replied goffickly "he is poser prep!!"  
"No Robine" countrd Batman goffickly "I went 2 mountans remembr? Wile I ws dere I met Liam Neeson hoo is da chief ov Ninja Group! He tot me 2 b goffick adn nwo i m bak!"  
"Im sorre Batnam but i hav tem now!"  
"Ok Robin but I wil be in batcav if u ned me."  
Den Batma droov of in da batmobil adn we al wetn bak to th towr!!!!! On da wai we al did drogs adn drunk ber and cut ourselvs!!!! Wen we got dere i swa................. Dr Light an Cardoc!!!!!!!!!!  
"Yo u may hav beeten us onse bt wer bak for 2!!!!!!!" rapped Dr Light while Cardik gave hm a beat. "Wer bac for 2 an comin for u!!!!!!!!".  
"O NO" we al scremed goffickly!!!!  
"O yeh titans, we're here to frighten, our skils ar hitend, and soon well be fitin" raped Dr Lite.  
"Shut up u prep!!!!" sed Tera adn she trew punc roks (geddit?) at dem adn dey ran awa!!!!!  
"You mai hav beten us 4 now, but well be back tonigt ow!" rapped D Lught as him an Carciak ran awa.  
"Dat was weerd!" sed Beas Bay.  
"I wunder wat dey ment by well be bac 2 nite" sed Count Cyborf.  
DAT NITE  
Der was a nock at da dore an it was Dr Light adn Karciak!!!!!  
"Whos returnd 2 cos u troble caus ya strief? Slad was dead bt he cam bak 2 lyfe!" raped Dr Loght as Cardik gav him a beet. "He ws ded but he ant gon, he mad a deel wit da devil, Trigon!"  
"That doth be right ye titams!" sed a shadwy maskd figur. He wor a msk lik Slad an hd silvr armor stff on. It ws............................. SLAD!!!!!!!!! And Trigon ws wit him!!!!!!!  
"FOOLS! I M TRIGON! U CANOT STOP ME!!!!!!!" yeled Trigon lik a prepy devul. Tehn he trew us al awa an a tuned da sity all ornge an broken!!!!! We treid 2 wath tv bt al dat was on ws Dr Ligt n Cardik musc vidos adn reruns ov da Trigon Zone.  
"Trign hs 2 be sotped!!!!!" sed Best Bay wit angry.  
"But how?" I sed goffickly.  
"W8" sd Tera "Trigon is dad!"  
"WAT!" sed everybode exep Trera.  
"But I tot he ws stupd prepy Ravns dad" sed Beas Boi.  
"He cant be dad hes not goffick enuff" sed me.  
"Tanx gis but he is but we needs 2 fit ok" sed Tera.  
So we floo dere in our goffick plain adn we al hd sex but Coun Cuborg did not becus he was fly plane. Den........................ Trigon shot freball dat prfectly incepted us!!!!  
"HOW???" we yeled sexily.  
"FOOLISH FOOLS" beloed Trigon "I USD TRIGONOMETRY!"  
"But hwo did u get so gud?"  
axed Starfir.  
"FOOLISHLY FOOLIS FOOLS I INVENTEED IT" sed Trigon "DATS WY IT HS MAI NAEM IN IT!"  
But den i usd mai goffick powers 2 kil stupd prepy Trigon! But.................... Terra crid ters of blod!  
"Wai so sad Tara we won?" sed Beas Boi.  
"Trigon ws a stpid prep but he ws also dad!" sed Trra suicidaly. But den trew da power of gottick lov Trigon ws bak exept now he ws goffick!!!!!!!!  
"Dad! Ur not prep!!!!" sed Tera!  
"DAT IS RITE DOTTER NWO WE CN BE A FAMLY!!!!!!!" sed Trigon goffickly.  
"But dad I has frends!!!!"  
"OK IF YOU NED ME ILL BE IN HEL!!!!! I NED 2 MAK IT GOFFICK ADN NOT PREPY AGEN!" den he wetn awa adn da wurld ws fixed!!  
"Now dat Trigon s gofik we has 2 stop Slad!!" sed Best Boy as he hughed Tera!  
"But thou shalt not stoppeth me this tiem!" sed Slad!  
"Pls dont fukin kill us!" we yeled sexily.  
"I hath ye nastier adn prepyer paln! Behold!" sed Slad as pointd at a big masheen!!!!!!! "Teh hi skoolinatre!!!!!"  
"Nooooooo" we al scremed bt Slad tun masheen on!!!!! Dere ws a big flush...................


	3. Capter 3: Slad strieks bak

"Wer not in Cannes animoar" quipped Beas Boy.  
"Dis is no tim 4 wity qwips" sed me. "Were in a skool!!!!!!!!!!"  
Den a bunch of preps cam up to us and sed "omg u gis wil like totes b late 4 ur next clas wich is music" but we al put or midul fingers up at dem adn wen 2 musc. Wen we got dere we sat doon in seets adn we wer gonna sart silting our rists but den................. da teechers wlaked in!!!!!!! It ws...................... Dr. Lite an Carciak!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"O lok itz da titns" sed Dr Light.  
"Fuk u Dt Loght u dont evn no mcr" yeled Strafir  
"Mcr r crap, dere no match 4 my raps" raped dr Ligt as Carfiak gav him a beet.  
"You goffick titns are suc fools  
2days da dai dat u get schoold  
Me adn Cardiack are da bets mcs  
Cause we got hot rymes adn kilur beets  
Cant flow 2 me, we gto powr see  
We mak beetin yo as lok ez  
We alwas cum first, sound lik Fred Durst  
Unliek us ur da worst" he rappd posrishly (a/n Fred Durst sux!!!!!! Hees a posr prep hoo tinks he dos goffick rap bt he dosnt!!!!!!)  
Den musc end adn we wetn 2 nex clas wich ws chamstry. So wetn in ad swa.................. Ravn!!!!!!!!!  
"Wtf r u doin heer u prep????" yeled Beas Bay wile put hsi tingy in Teras u no wat.  
"I go to scool heer." sed Raven lik a stuped poser prep. Den............... a goffick man waked in!!!!!!!!!!!!! He had goffick glases adn black goffick hair ad a goffick s in a pentagrum on hsi shirt.  
"Gud fuking mornin everbody" he sed sexily "Mai nam is Mr Kent adn dis is cemistry. 2day we wil bee studyin Muriaticum Chromium (geddit cus da simbol is MCr lol)"  
So we al stated to mak it wen Mr Kunt cam up to me.  
"Hey Roobin i herd abot u from Batman" he sed suicidaly "he sez ur vereh goffick adn col adn nobdy posts men tings on ur faceboek paje."  
"Yeh dats me lol." I sed goffickly.  
"I cee do u tink u cud hlep my dotter she is rlly prapy adn i watn her 2 be gottick lik me" he rekwested goffickly.  
"Ok wats her nam"  
"Itz Kara Kant but she perfers Chelsay becus shes a perp"  
"Ok ill do it"  
"Tanx Roebin" sed Mr Kint wile Raveen blue up some cemicles in her styoopd poser face. "Shes in Maffs rite nwo but u can se her at launch."  
So atfer cemistry we wetn 2 lunch adn we swa a prepy gurl wit blond har prep glases adn a pikn shirt wit a prepy s on it.  
"xxxcuzx me (geddit its a sogn bai cristal cassles) r u Kaara Ketn?" i asked sexily.  
"Ugh hav u ben lik tockin 2 mah lik dad?" she askd "He liek wans me 2 be lik weerd adn goffick like him but Im luk 2 prepy 4 dat."  
"But bein goffick is grate" i persaded sexly "u get da col cloths adn mcr roxx"  
Den Coun Cyborf walkd up wit a tihng in his hand. "Roobin I mad a goffinatre in wodwork but it ony wurks onse" he sed vampiricly.  
"Ok den use it" i sed sexily.  
So he did adn Kara becam goffik! Juts den Mr Kunt waked up.  
"Helloo Robn Cont Cidre adn Chelsy" he sed suicidally.  
"Noo dad Chelsee is a prep nam" sed Kara goffickly "u shud cal me Kar"  
"Horey u gis did it!" sed Mr Kent "u mad her goffick!"  
Juts den an ebil voyse dat sonded lik Slad cam ober da itnercom.  
"Roobin, Starfir, Tera, Bast Boi, Count Cybort adn Kara Kunt prithe reporterh 2 yon princpals ofice."  
So we wetn adn da principl ws a uguly man wit 1 eye an grey har an a gotee. He ws werin a suit adn a tie dat ws half orng haf blak. It ws................…… Slad!!!!!!!  
"U fools doth causeth troble in thy scool" he sed principally "So ye muts writeth 'i am a prep' a millon eech."  
"But das a lye!" yeled Kra hoo hd becum Count Cibots grilfrend atfer she becam goffik.  
"But as ye olde fren of mine dr josef gobbles wunce sedeth 'tell a lye enuf tiems adn it becums teh trooth'!!!" cockled Slad meanly.  
"U cant tune us itno preps!!!" i sed adn smshed hsi desk!!  
"Noooooo" yeled Slad "dat wsa da hiskullnatr in disgise!!!!!!"  
Sudenly we wernt in hi scool anymor we wer in Slads lair. Lik everytinh was paint oranj adn he hd a bunch ov hilary duf adn bakstreet bois postrrs. We al got rid ov hsi prepy decor but Slad ran awa but he did'nt becaus he ws stoped by 2 ppl. One ws a gril wit a bloo clock wit a hood adn da udder ws a man wit a black soot wit a blue bird on it. It was............................. Raven adn Nitewing!!!!!!!!! Nigtwing ws Roobin bak wen Batman was a posr prep bt i ddnt no if he was a prep 2. Hsi nam is Dik Grysoon. (A/N dis Robn is Tom Drago ok!!!!!!)  
"Wat r u doin wit Ravn Nitewign" i askd "she is poser prep adn not goffick."  
"I no" sed Nihtwang poserisly "but sh is gud at fitin crim. We poot a bunch of crimnals in jal togeter. Bsids fitin crime s mor impotrant dan bein goffick. Also i liek her. Shes col."  
"Fak u Nitewin" sed Coun Cuborg gofikly.  
"Ur not goffik. Ur poesr prep" sed Kara suicialdly.  
"I bet u don lissen 2 mcr!0 sed Tera adn Beest Boy at da sam tiem cus dey wer so in luv.  
"Fien! U gis desrv eech oter!" I yeled depresedly as i creid ters of blod. I was mad and sad. Iw s sure Nitwing wud be goffick to but he preferd Ravn! I put on sum mcr form mai blak iPood adn we al moshd 2 it sadly wile Ravn adn Nitewign took Slad 2 jail.


	4. CaPtr 4: Revenj ov Slad

So we al had sex an went bak 2 tha tower where sum ppl wer! It was............... Batman Trigon and Superman!!! "Damn" sed Superman goffickly as he caried da batmobil over the ocean. "Wat r u gys doin heer?" I assed. "Roobin da preps r takin over da world an wen dey do Slad will rule everything!" sed Batman "He will have armies ar hs comand an rule da world wit an Iron Fist!" sed Trigon. "Also he wil get rid of hot topic an MCr!!!" sed Superman. "We muts stops him!!!" I replied gottickly. "Yes we shudeth" sed a guy. "Who da eff r you" askd Strafir goffikly. "I doth not beeth Slad" sed da guy. He ws old an had a eyepatch an grey hair + beard. "Ok lets go stop Slad" I commanded goffickly. So we al wetn 2 Slads hoose but b4 we got dere Nightwin an Ravn came. "There is sumting u must no abot dat gi Roobin" sed Nitewing poserishly. "Fuk u prep u must be a pedo go hav sex wit Raven or sumtin." "Verily" sed da gy. (he tak lik dis becus he iss old) "Thou shoul pisseth of. Oslo I am not ye Slad" "But.." sed Nitewing poserishly b4 we al bet up him an Raven sexly. So we al got 2 Slads hoos an swa..... Dr Lite, Kardik, Med Mood, Mubmo Jumbo, Gremlin, Control Freka, Broter Blud, Madam Roog, da Brane, Monsiueurueiw Mala, Kiler Moff and hsi prepy dottr Kitten, Din Don Daddeh, Gunther, Genral Imortus, Roarshack, Sinderblok adn hsi wif Cindrela, Plasmos, Teras evil twin hoo joined Slad so it loked lik Terra betraied us, Larreh who wus a prep, da Titns Eest hoo wer zomboys cuz dey cudnt evn defn a sity witout or hlep, Bileh Numrus, Seymour, Privet Hive, Jinks, Snooflam adn Roob Leaffield. Sudenly da gi lauffed evilly adn prepily! "Doth thou not regoniseth me Titans??" he asked. "No" sed Cont Cyforg trootfuly. "Thou shalt for I m............" he putt on an orng adn blak maks "SLAD!!". It was................. SLAD!!! Ut I had hd enuff ov da preps so we al temed up 2 kil dem. Aftr abot 10 mints w hd dem al kiled exep Slad. "Thou hast not herdeth da last ov me Titns!" he yeldas he eskoped. "Damn we los Slad" I sed goffickly. "Lets hav sex" sed Strafir sexly. Then we al had hot goffick sex an I putt mai tingy in Strafirs u no wat wile Nitewin adn Raven wer sen 2 st Mangos cuz dey were prepz. MEENWILE Nigtwign adn Ravine wer in st Mangos but dey brok ot. "Dere ar to many crimnals 4 me to handl alon and da titns are usless" lied Nightwing poserihly "Will u hlep me tak dem doon?" "Oké" sed Raven preppily. MOANWHALE Slad was cockling meenly in hsi noo layer. "Me an da oter preps shalt reruneth sumday." he laffed prepily "Espicaly sins I hav dis noo wepon!" he sed looking at a trapauling covrd ting covere by a tarpulain. Da Edn......... OR IS IT?????????? (Yes.)


End file.
